Harry Potter and the Blood of the Chosen One
by sinnercharly
Summary: A/U Harry was made orphan as a kid because of a certain prophecy, the Dark Lord had to decide which child he had to kill to eliminate the threat it may be when the child grow up. He attacked the infant Neville Longbottom marking him as his equal but was defeated with his action. However, there's a part of the prophecy he doesn't know, in the end, maybe he chose the wrong boy.


**A/U story. I'll take the liberties to change the story to adapt it**

**Please review if you like it, if you don't, please review as well so I can make the proper corrections. Suggestions are also welcomed.**

**The characters are no mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

It was a cold night of December, white and black was everything the raven-haired boy could see by the window of his shared bedroom, his roommates deep in their sleep. He was thinking, evaluating everything that had happened in his life, how can a few words change not only his, but the life of many families and individuals.

Harry Potter was an orphaned young man, his family had been murdered by the apprentice of the most powerful Dark Lord Britain has ever seen in its history, even more powerful and sinister than Grindewald himself. It happened fourteen years ago, his family had been hiding from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, however, they were betrayed by one of their parent's best friend, and he revealed their secret location, culminating in their deaths and his abduction. There was a prophecy that revealed that the one whit the power to defeat the Dark Lord Shall be born in the final days of July, there was only two kids that specific time, his roommate Neville Longbottom and himself. That being the season of his parents and Neville's parents deaths. The Dark Lord himself tried to kill Neville and it caused his own destruction, unknown to him, Neville was infused with ancient magic that protected him from the power of the killing curse, bouncing back to Lord Voldemort and destroying him but creating a lightning-shaped scar on Neville's forehead. He on the other hand was adopted by the most loyal and dangerous disciple of Voldemort. His was simply known as Salamander due to his previous work as a dragon tamer.

Salamander was a quiet but cruel wizard, competing only with Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. and the Dark Lord himself. At the demise of his master, he started creating a plan to assure the rise of his master as well as the fall of his nemesis. Therefore he raised Harry to become a Dark Wizard, training him since he was very young into the Dark Arts. Harry had to spend his time with dark creatures to erase all fear from him, spend countless sessions of endurance of the Cruciatus, the torturing curse, to create strength and resistance in his body and spirit, he made him practice both offensive and defensive spells as well as physical training to become a fine soldier. He knew that a wand was needed to properly focus his magic, but not strictly necessary to do magic, so he trained Harry in the arts of the wandless magic, trusting that when he could receive his wand, he would be extremely powerful.

That was the way Harry spent his childhood, being treated like a dog, forced to endure hunger, thirst, despair. He never knew what Halloween, Christmas, Easter was.

It all changed when he received his Hogwarts acceptation letter on his eleventh birthday, when that happened, he was informed by Salamander of his mission in school, it was a simple task: Pretend to be friends with Neville Longbottom and his friends and help the Death Eaters plans to destroy The-Boy-Who-Lived.

That way, he entered Hogwarts, deceiving everybody, making them think he was a normal kid. Days before his departure, he went to Diagon Alley to get his wand, a nine inches, unicorn hair core, wand. A small wand perfect for those with great inner abilities and small need of concentration. He got his school robes as well as a pet, a snowy owl he would later call Hedwig, a name he read in the book History of Magic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
